Battle Royale 3
by OiiNao
Summary: Battle Royale 3, aftermath of BR2..
1. Chapter 1

Adell, a 16 year old with somewhat shoulder-length brown hair, dressed in uniform, sat in the desolated classroom, he pushed harder at his pencil, wanting to break it into pieces, but not rendering it useless. The door opened, A man.. bald yet surprisingly young, a bit shorter than Adell by an inch. 

"Do you know what you did wrong?" He questioned him in a harsh manner but respectful manner, "You know that could cause you this trip.. right?"

Adell kept silent and faced outside of the window, he would make it seem as though he was ignoring every word Mr. Okimoto said to him.

"Mr. adell lastname, are you deaf?" He waited for a response, tapping his foot as every second passed, "Mr. adell lastname!"

Adell nodded his head, he thought it as funny, but Mr. Okimoto otherwise.

Mr. Okimoto sighed, "Go. Get on the bus."

He jumped off his desk and proceeded outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened, it sounded like steam when it expanded. 

"How'd it go?" Niida pointed to a seat empty next to him, informing Adell to sit.

"I don't know, I wasn't listening." He said, but looking espicially at Yukie Natsukawa, a popular girl that is a year older than himself, with beautiful brown hair long as to her large chest.

"She's cute, eh?" Niida prodded Adell on the shoulder. "She is." He continued to look at her.

Yukie giggled as she glanced at Adell, and smiled a bit, afterwards facing to her friends and continued laughing.

"You think she likes you?" Niida questioned.

"A person like me? Nah.." He said hopelessly and looked outside the foggy window.

A blinding flash invaded Adell's eyes, as the bus started to accelerate.

"Aww.. you had your eyes closed!" Haruka groaned, "Another one?" She smiled.

"S-sure." He smiled, and pulled Niida into the picture.

The flash once again invaded Adell's eyes, didn't affect Niida's though.

She entrusted the camera to Adell, "Take care of this! If you don't I will be mad!" She said it kind of serious, kind of joking around, it was hard to tell.

Haruka was his childhood friend, so he was really close to her.

Hours passed on by..


	3. Chapter 3

The students chatter started to grow as the bus stopped within the front of the hotel. 

Excitement rose as they got off the bus, Niida and Adell were last to get out.

"You staying with me right?" Niida asked, while walking towards the entrance.

"Yeah.. How long are we staying?" Adell put his big backpack over his shoulders.

"7 Days!" He replied with a big smile, Adell groaned, He had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen to him.

He sighted Yukie once again, he wanted to say something.. but what would she think of him?

The door had an automatic opening, it gave the thought of fancy, but the inside seemed to have not been sweep for several years.

"Sign in!" shouted Mr. Okimoto, he sounded as though he was in a bad mood.

"I'll take care of that." Niida said, as he trailed off towards the counter.

Adell dropped his heavy backpack and sat near a bench, he didn't care if it was dirty, he just wanted to sit.

He sighed and closed his eyes, keeping hands on the bag. Reality sounds began to drift away from his mind, the volume of voice began to slowly decrease, his body felt as though it was locking movement.

"Adell, Wake up!" Haruka shook him, her voice began to seem annoying.

"W-what?" He jumped, noticing there were no more chatter, "Where is everyone?"

"Looks like Niida forgot to get you." She laughed, "Come on! Everyone's probably already at their rooms!"

Haruka always seemed cheerful, she seemed as though she would still be happy even if they world had ended.

He turned the golden knob, entering his room.

"Oii Adell! What's up?" Niida shouted laying on the bed, careless of where he has been, staring at the T.V.

"You forgot to get me!" He yelled, but no anger was put into it.

"I told Haruka to get you." Niida pulled up a bag of chips.

Adell sighed..

"I'm thirsty, I'm going to get something.." He opened the door, it creaked eeriely, but he didn't notice it that much.

"Hiya Adell!" shouted Yukie across the room, she sounded so confident, Adell envied that attribute.

Was this a dream? The thought raced through his head, "I thought she didn't know me.."

She grabbed Adell's left hand, he was surpised that she touched him, pulling him towards the room where she stayed, He couldn't help being dragged carelessly.

"This is my room, d-do you like it?" She smiled largely at him. "Well?"

He looked around the room, nothing was different, it was as the same as his room. "Um.. great?" He couldn't say anything insulting, even if there wasn't anything to insult about.

She sat on the bed, her skirt showed some of her underpants for only about a split second. "Come sit!" She pulled him down, next to her.

"Is that the only reason you brought me in here?" He rubbed the back of his head and kind of smiled with a little laugh.

He felt for a split second hand move, an incredible feeling of a breast encountered his hand, He looked to what it was..

"Y-Yukie! S-sorry!" He moved his hand away from her breasts, then looked at the floor with embarassment.

"Adell, it's alright with me," She said as she moved closer to his face. He looked up and jumped to the sight of Yukie an inch from his face.

She reached inside of her rough backpack, sounds of plastic in collision with itself invaded the room.

"A C-condom?" He still sounded nervous, "That's the reason you brought me in he--"

Before he could even finished speaking, he found himself lying on the bed with once again Yukie in his face again.

"Shut up.." She said softly, smiling a bit, as her lips collided with Adell's.

"Enough of that you too." Yumiko giggled, "Come on, it's time to sleep."

Yukie stood tall on the floor, "We'll do this later," She smiled at Adell, as he rushed out the room, feeling embarassed and happy at the same time.

He stopped near a vending machine, probably 20 steps away from Yukie's room, he put his fingers on his lips, and smiled once more.

"Oiii Adell!" Niida shouted, "What taking you so long?"


End file.
